Despertar
by PerolaMalfoy
Summary: Hermione volta para Hogwarts com o intuito de se formar devidamente. Pela primeira vez ela está sem Harry e Ronald. Pela primeira vez ela fica vulnerável ao jogo de Draco Malfoy, e o sonserino nunca esteve em maior vantagem.


Despertar

A guerra acabou. A escola não. Hermione voltara para Hogwarts para completar seus estudos, mas Harry e Rony aceitaram sem pensar a chance de serem graduados pelo ministério sem ter que passar outro ano enfurnados dentro de Hogwarts. Harry já se sentia deslocado só por ter sobrevivido à Voldemort, que dirá como se sentiria após tê-lo matado. E Ronald, estava empolgado demais com a chance de se tornar auror para pensar em deixar algo tão banal como aulas atrapalhá-lo. Hermione não. Hermione precisava se graduar, pelo modo demorado e trabalhoso. Foi a primeira vez que o trio se separou. Foi a primeira vez que Hermione e Ronald ficaram tão afastados após terem finalmente se acertado. Foi a primeira vez que Hermione desejou não ter ido à Hogwarts.

Os primeiros dias de aula foram ótimos, ela se sentia importante, todos a adoravam, e ela gostava daquilo. Mas quando a aula de Poções chegou, ela teve uma surpresa bem inesperada. Draco Malfoy lhe sorrira da mesa de professor, com seu costumeiro sarcasmo, e ela viu seu humor escurecer no mesmo s egundo. Um ano sendo aluna de Draco Malfoy, como se ela já não tivesse aturado o suficiente do loiro sonserino. Hermione contava os segundos para sumir pela porta, mas algo inédito aconteceu. Draco não a provocou em nenhum minuto durante a aula, e isso incomodava Hermione, como se o fato de estarem na mesma sala o obrigasse a dizer algo ruim sobre ela.

O sinal tocou e todos os alunos começaram a arrumar suas coisas, ela já estava cruzando a porta quando uma voz arrastada e recheada de más intenções dirigiu-se a ela.

- Senhorita Granger, um minuto por favor.

"Bom demais para ser verdade..."

Hermione grudou um sorriso no rosto e voltou para a própria mesa, mas manteve-se em pé. Tudo fazia sentido agora, ele havia esperado que todos saíssem para lhe atirar pedras, ele não faria isso com a escudeira de Harry Potter em frente a uma sala cheia de alunos. Claro. Ele não era mais aluno, era professor, precisava manter as aparências mais do que nunca, principalmente após seu envolvimento com Voldemort. Aliás, o que Hogwarts tinha que teimava em contratar comensais para a cadeira de poções?

- Quando me disseram que você voltaria, eu não acreditei, e ainda assim, aqui está você. Realmente, você é uma nerd Hermione.- ele disse com um sorriso nos lábios, braços cruzados, enquanto se apoiava de costas para sua mesa.

- Uma pena que não me disseram que você voltaria, ou eu teria repensado a idéia. E é Granger pra você, Malfoy.

- Calma, Hermione. – ele ressaltou o primeiro nome dela enquanto sorria divertido, ela colocara a mão dentro do bolso, considerando seriamente uma detenção por azarar um professor – A guerra acabou. Não estamos mais em lados opostos.

- Sério? E o que te faz pensar isso, Malfoy? Você pode ter se redimido com todo mundo ano passado, mas eu não esqueci a vida de insultos que tive que aturar por sua causa. – a voz dela era rude, e alta, há um ano ela não falaria assim com um professor, mas ela mudara, e era o Malfoy afinal.

- Hermione, Hermione... Você é tão inteligente, e tão tola. – ele riu, e dessa vez ela sacou a varinha apontando diretamente pra ele, ele não reagiu – Mas prefiro você agora a antes, sem medo de apontar uma varinha pro professor, sem medo de perder pontos pra sua casa, ou mesmo ser expulsa por azarar um docente.

- Passei por coisas piores que a perda de pontos para a Grifinória. Além disso, azará-lo é uma infração perdoável, não é como se alguém fosse me condenar. – ela sorriu, sentindo-se no controle da situação, demonstrando que a posição dele não alterava a forma como o via.

- Eu também fiz coisas piores do que te humilhar, Hermione. E passei por coisas piores do que ser ofendido, lembra?

O tom de voz mudara subitamente de divertido para sério, Draco arregaçara as mangas e mostrara os braços. Hermione esperava ver apenas a marca negra, mas vira muito mais. A pele de Draco estava marcada por cicatrizes, cada uma pior que a outra, por um momento ela abriu a boca e deixou-se ser afetada por aquela visão.

- Há mais se você quiser saber. – ele abaixou as mangas e voltou a cruzar os braços – Existiu um preço a pagar por tudo que fiz para me redimir. Severus e minha mãe não podiam me salvar direto.

- Draco... – um sorriso de canto surgiu no rosto dele, e então Hermione recobrou as forças, voltou a ficar séria, varinha em posição – Isso não significa que seremos amiguinhos agora, Malfoy.

Draco afastou-se da mesa e caminhou até ela, sem temer a varinha que lhe era apontada. Havia algo de poderoso na forma como ele a encarava, como ele não piscava, como não tinha medo dela, e continuava a desafiá-la. Hermione tinha que admitir, ele era um adversário a altura. O professor de poções parou há apenas um passo dela, a mão sobre a dela.

- Hermione... – ele sorria, a voz calma e sussurrada - Quem disse que eu quero ser seu amiguinho?

Em uma fração de segundos ele agarrou a mão dela e apontou a varinha para outro lado, com a outra mão tampou sua boca, a impedindo de realizar qualquer feitiço. A mão dele apertava a dela de forma torturante, até os seus dedos afrouxarem o bastante para que ele lhe tirasse a varinha. Hermione tentou empurrá-lo com as duas mãos, mas Draco era mais alto e mais forte, seu corpo lhe fazia sombra, e seus olhos eram afiados. Draco jogou a varinha dela para longe e então colocou o dedo indiacdor sobre os lábios, indicando que não gritasse, retirando a mão da boca dela logo em seguida.

- O QUE DIABOS VOÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO, MALFOY? ME SOLTE! – ela tentava desvencilhar-se, procurando uma saída, mas nesse momento Draco tinha um braço em volta de sua cintura, e o outro em sua nuca, quase imobilizando-a.

- Eu realmente prefiro você assim. Forte, valente, sem medo. – o rosto dele se aproximou, e seus lábios chegaram à sua orelha, acariciando-a gentilmente conforme as palavras saíam – Eu não quero ser o Weasley, ou o Potter, Hermione. Eu não vou ser seu amiguinho.

Hermione sentiu um arrepio subir pela sua coluna, seus movimentos cessaram, ela não sabia por que, mas seu corpo não mais lhe obedecia. Seu coração batia rápido, sua respiração ofegara, e o tom da voz dele estava lhe deixando excitada. Aquilo não era possível, não o Malfoy. Ela fechou os olhos, tentando pensar em seu namorado, tentando visualizar Ronald, tentando afastar-se mentalmente, já que seu corpo lhe traía. Mas ela não conseguia, ela só conseguia pensar na respiração dele em eu pescoço, em como o corpo dele estava próximo, como as mãos dele a seguravam deforma rude, e ainda prazerosa.

- Não... Saia... – ela mordeu os lábios com força, sabia que o ar estava lhe faltando, e que a voz soava trêmula, sabia que quase pedira "por favor" e não podia dar-lhe esse gostinho.

- Você está diferente, Hermione. Você não tem medo de mim. Você está a minha altura. – a mão dele segurou a nuca dela com mais força. – Vai ser um na interessante, você vai gostar.

- Me solte, Malfoy. – ela cuspiu as palavras, tentando controlar o corpo, recuperando alguma força na voz.

- Eu sou como areia movediça, quanto mais você se debate, mais difícil será sair. Apesar de que... Você parou de se debater fisicamente, que tal desistir mentalmente também.

Hermione então parou. Ela não falou nada, ela não mexeu um músculo. Ele riu em seu pescoço, e aquilo arrepiou sua pele, mas ela controlou seu corpo. Ele afrouxou aquele abraço, a mão em sua nuca começou a acariciá-la gentilmente, a proximidade do corpo dele ainda existia, mas ele já não colocava seu peso contra ela. Seu corpo relaxou, e ela se deixou ficar. Não viu por quanto tempo. Mas havia calor entre eles, um calor confortável.

Finalmente ele afastou o rosto de seu pescoço, e o corpo dele deu um passo para trás. Ela sentiu frio. Os dois se olharam em silêncio, sérios, e sem palavras ele quebrou o contato. Foi como se ela tivesse saído de um transe, como tivessem acabado de retirar um Imperius. Ela apoiou-se na sua mesa, enquanto ele ia até a varinha dela. Ele estendeu a varinha para ela, e ela a segurou, mas ele não a soltou.

- Você vai ficar ansiosa pela próxima aula, não vai, Hermione?- a voz voltara ser irritante, mas não gerava o mesmo efeito de antes.

- Não enquanto você for o professor. – ela puxou a varinha e a guardou no bolso da veste.

- Você mente tão mal, Hermione. – ela o encarou uma última vez, ele sorria, ela estava séria.

- Passar bem, Malfoy. – ela virou-se, seguindo até a porta da sala.

- Pode me chamar de Draco quando estivermos a sós. Eu não vou contar pra ninguém.

Ela não respondeu. Nem parou. Quando finalmente estava fora das masmorras ela percebeu o erro que tinha cometido. Seria um ano longo. Extremamente longo. Ela passou a mão pelo pescoço, e reviveu a respiração dele.

"Droga, Malfoy, por que você tinha que mexer com a minha cabeça?"

Nas masmorras o loiro voltara para sua mesa, sentado ele começava a mexer em seus papéis, mas sua cabeça estava lá fora. Ele sabia, quando ela entrara naquela masmorra, que não poderia deixar de provocá-la, era parte dele, era como um vício. Adorava mexer com a cabeça da Granger. Mas não esperava o rumo que tomara. Ela havia mudado, ela havia despertado seu interesse, e agora ele não pararia por ali. O que Draco Malfoy queria, ele teria. E naquele momento, era uma bendita fantasia com uma aluna do sétimo ano. O loiro riu sozinho, enquanto olhava a mesa onde ela sentaria pelo resto do ano.

" Você mente tão mal, Hermione. E nem se incomodou em fechar sua mente. Eu vi cada detalhe, cada sensação, e eu adorei. Granger, Granger, você que era tão correta, honesta... Você mentiu quando disse que não estará ansiosa pelo nosso próximo encontro. E eu adorei. Você se tornou parecida comigo, digna de um jogo de mestre. Vamos ver quanto mais de sonserina está escondido em você."


End file.
